The Wedding
by WOWcow
Summary: Cat reminisces about a wedding that has affected her life and the lives of those around her forever. What will she do to make everything right again? Multiple ships have to read to find out /Just a taster/


**A/N: Hey everyone! Just thought that I would get this story on paper. It may be some time before I can update this because I will be busy with school exams D: But this is just a taster of a story that I have had bouncing around in my head. I would just like to see if there will be interest in this story. So if you like it, review it or PM me or follow it - whatever you have to do to get my attention! Thanks and here it is :)**

* * *

Caterina Valentine looked fondly down at the photograph in her hands. It was of a wedding almost four years ago. Tori and Jade were dressed in rich red bridesmaid's dresses flanking the bride. Cat's younger self smiled brightly back at her, dressed in a creamy white dress.

"Where had that dress gone now?" Cat wondered. Probably stuffed into a box with dusty toys and forgotten dreams.

Her brother and Beck stood to the left of the groom, both looked slightly uncomfortable in their suits, as though they weren't used to wearing such fancy clothes. Her husband looked amazing in his crisp, black tuxedo and he held her gently around her waist. Cat traced her finger on the photograph above the small swell under her dress and her husband's hand caressing it. That was her baby, her baby girl (although she was three and a half years old now). Cat remembered that she would have to pick the preschooler from her mother's house.

But not just yet. For now she could just reminisce about what used to be. She could capture the smile on her husband's face on what should always be the happiest day of their lives. He looked happy but… Cat just couldn't shake the feeling that he was sad. Sad on their wedding day. Sad at the birth of her child. Sad as all their friends moved on and away to start their new lives. Sad as he went to work everyday while all their friends lived out his dream… It wasn't that he was sad all the time but it was more like he was… not as happy as he should have been. Cat frowned as she tried to remember a time when he was truly happy. It was probably back in high school, back at Hollywood Arts, back when his dreams still held hope and promise. What had changed? It had been such a long time since they were all there. What was it?

Cat's thoughts were interrupted by the click of a key in the lock on the front door. Her husband was home!

"Hi honey," she called out. "Dinner will be ready so- oh. Dinner!"

Cat set the album down on the table and hopped up into the kitchen. She had forgotten that the mac'n'cheese she had put on to cook was still in the oven. She pulled on a pair of oven mitts and flung open the oven door. Clouds of black smoke billowed out into her face. Cat coughed and spluttered as she waved her hands around, trying to disperse the smoke. Her husband's voice floated in from somewhere in the hallway.

"Cat? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine… sort of…"

She heard shuffling and turned to see her husband standing in the doorway. He gave a small, slightly exasperated and amused smile to her, and stepped into the kitchen. Cat looked from him to the burnt attempt at dinner and back again. Tears sprang up in her eyes and she dropped the pan on top of the stove. Her husband saw her distress and quickly moved to her side to comfort her.

"Aw, don't cry, honey."

"But dinner's ruined!"

"So? We'll just get takeout. No big deal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We could try that new Thai place you've been dying to go to."

Cat turned in his arms and looked at him. He smiled broadly down at her and all of a sudden, it seemed that they would be okay.

"You're the best husband ever, you know that?"

"Well, I'm the only husband you've ever had…"

"Still the best…" Cat said leaning in to kiss him. But he turned his head so that she ended up kissing his cheek. Once again she wanted to show him affection but he drew away from her. The hurt must have shown on her face because he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Then he let go of her and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Jiggling them he said "Well we better go now if we want to be eating before midnight."

"KK. Oh, babe we just have to swing by my parents place to pick up Lacey."

His face fell a bit and he nodded as he headed out the door. There it was again – the sadness was back. Cat gasped as she realized when everything had gone wrong. It was back in high school when she fell pregnant. That was the start of this mediocre life with no intimacy and no dreams. One small night gone wrong…

"Hey Andre? We need to talk."

* * *

**So don't forget to review/PM/follow so that I know that people want me to continue. Btw, this will not be as straightforward as it may seem at the moment... ~WOWcow out~**


End file.
